Pointless & Really Stupid
by Princess Hyuuga
Summary: this is just a silly littl thing that a friend and i made up a while ago. i just found it on my computer and decided to put it up for you guys. it's kinda funny and kinda stupid at the same time. rated for very minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

Kairey: HI KAIYA

Kaiya: Kairey...your a dork.

Kairey: Yeah, I know

Kaiya:...--

Kairey: You gots a problems with that?

Kaiya:...maybe...ok, yes...your bugging me

Kairey:...SO...screams

Kaiya:plugs earsSHUT UP!unplugs ears WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?

Kairey:points to GAI HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiya: shows Kairey the back of her hand Pound the dot.

Kairey: OKay!spins around in a circle

Kaiya: KAIREY! grabs her shoulders and stops her spinning I said pound the dot!

Kairey: NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiya: If you don't I can make Naruto hate you.

Katie: I LIKE CHICKEN...AND KONAHAMARU!!!!!!

Konahamaru: I don't wanna DIE

Kairey: IDIOTS

Kaiya: You all have issues...hands them all a tissue

Kairey: You bug me, you know that !

Katie and Konahamaru: making out

Kabuto: walks in I LOVE YOU KAIREY!!!!!!!

Kairey: get out you freak!!!!!!!!

Kaiya: Can I make him leave? evil smirk

Kairey: Go right ahead

Kaiya: grinsYay!takes a step towards Kabuto

Kabuto:screams like a girl AHHHHHHH!!!!!jumps out window

Kairey: KABUTO SCREAMS LIKE SASUKE !

Kaiya: Quit making fun of Kabuto!

Kairey: I thought you were going to say Sasuke?

Kaiya: Why the hell would i care if you made fun of Sasuke...he's my freaking brother!..yours too!

Kairey:And your the one that likes him

Kaiya: YOUR MEAN!!!!

Kairey: Yeah, I know

Kaiya: YOUR STILL MEAN!!!!

Kairey: yous gots a problem with that?

Kankuro:HI

Kairey:...?...AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?

Kankuro:shrugsi really dont know?


	2. Chapter 2

Kairey: HI KAIYA

Kaiya: Kairey...your a dork.

Kairey: Yeah, I know

Kaiya:...--

Kairey: You gots a problems with that?

Kaiya:...maybe...ok, yes...your bugging me

Kairey:...SO...screams

Kaiya:plugs earsSHUT UP!unplugs ears

WHAT ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT?

Kairey:points to GAI HIM!!

Kaiya: shows Kairey the back of her hand

Pound the dot.

Kairey: Okay!spins around in a circle

Kaiya: KAIREY! grabs her shoulders and stops

her spinning I said pound the dot!

Kairey: NEVER!!

Kaiya: If you don't I can make Naruto hate you.

Katie: I LIKE CHICKEN...AND KONAHAMARU!!

Konahamaru: I don't wanna DIE

Kairey: IDIOTS

Kaiya: You all have issues...hands them all a tissue

Kairey: You bug me, you know that !

Katie and Konahamaru: making out

Kabuto: walks in I LOVE YOU KAIREY!!

Kairey: get out you freak!!

Kaiya: Can I make him leave? evil smirk

Kairey: Go right ahead

Kaiya: grinsYay!takes a step towards Kabuto

Kabuto:screams like a girl AHHHHHHH!!jumps

out window

Kairey: KABUTO SCREAMS LIKE SASUKE !

Kaiya: Quit making fun of Kabuto!

Kairey: I thought you were going to say Sasuke?

Kaiya: Why the hell would i care if you made fun of

Sasuke...he's my freaking brother!..yours too!

Kairey:And your the one that likes him

Kaiya: YOUR MEAN!!

Kairey: Yeah, I know

Kaiya: YOUR STILL MEAN!!

Kairey: yous gots a problem with that?

Kankuro:HI

Kairey:...?...AND HOW DID YOU GET

IN HERE?

Kankuro:shrugsi really dont know?

Kyubbi: pops in Grrrrrrrrrr Im a demon pops out

Kaiya: Dude what the fuck was that?!

Kairey: how am I supposed know

Kakashi:pops in WHATS YA TALKING ABOUTpops out

Kaiya: where are we anyway

Kisha: pops in WE'RE IN KOKOMO!! gets stabbed by all people who's names begin with K.

Kaiya: grabs Kisha's arm pops outpops back in

Kairey: pumps fists into airYEAH! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT!

Kaiya: I KNOW! ME TOO!!

Katie: Odd much

Kairey: Preppy much

Kaiya: Strange much…. Yes, I am.

Kairey: smacks Kaiya

Kaiya: OW! What was that for??

Kairey: For being dumb. smacks Kaiya again

Kaiya: OW! AGAIN! smacks Kairey back

Katie: SMACKING FIGHT!!

Kaiya: Smacks Kairey

Kairey: Smacks Kaiya

Katie: Smacks self

Kaiya: Smacks Kairey

Kairey: Smacks Kaiya

Katie: Smacks self

Kaiya: Smacks Kairey

Kairey: Smacks Kaiya

Katie: Smacks self

Kokomo: blows up

All people who's names begin with K: die

THE END


End file.
